


Once Upon A Time

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Prompt: Mythical Beasts & Creatures, Romance, Week 4 - Fantasy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Pada dasarnya mereka adalah bagian dari alam, kekuatan supranatural yang berkuasa di sepanjang zaman.Untuk #Haikyu!!PairParade





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Terinspirasi oleh scene Hagrid yang mengajar tentang Hewan Buas Magis, di mana Harry menunggangi Buck Beak untuk pertama kali. Setting kira-kira di era Edo (?).
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading~

 

“Ushiwaka-chan?” bisik Tooru sembari mengendap di belakang Ushiwaka—nama panggilan kesayangan untuk pemuda bertubuh jangkung nan kekar di hadapannya.

Ushiwaka alias Ushijima Wakatoshi menoleh sejenak. “Tooru.”

Tooru mendekat, sedikit menempel dengan takut-takut di belakang Wakatoshi. Tangannya mencengkeram kimono milik Wakatoshi. Di hadapan mereka, seekor hypogriff menatap tidak suka pada penyelinap yang baru saja muncul.

“Tooru, kau harus memberi salam. Kiba menuntut penghormatan darimu.”

Wakatoshi melangkah dua kali ke kiri, memperlihatkan sosok gemetar Tooru yang tadi bersembunyi di belakangnya. Paras Tooru memucat. Wakatoshi memberikan petunjuk lewat isyarat tangan. Tooru maju selangkah lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kiba, sang hypogriff menelengkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu kaki depannya menyilang dan sayapnya turun sementara ia membalas salam Tooru dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya juga. Lalu ia menegakkan diri.

“Tooru, angkat kepalamu.”

Tooru mematuhinya. Sang hypogriff berjalan ke arahnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bersirobok. Tooru menoleh ke arah Wakatoshi. “Kau boleh menyentuh dan membelai bulunya bila kau mau.”

Kali ini Wakatoshi berada di belakang Tooru, membantunya untuk mendekati sang makhluk mistis. Dari jarak yang dekat Wakatoshi mengulurkan tangan dan membelai bulu di sekitar leher sang hypogriff, Tooru menirunya. Telapak tangannya mendapati bahwa bulu-bulu itu terasa halus sekali. Kiba membiarkan Tooru menyentuhnya lebih lagi.

“Kau mau menaikinya?”

Kedua mata Tooru membola. “A-Apa bisa?”

Wakatoshi tersenyum. Kiba menekuk keempat kakinya, mempersilakan Wakatoshi dan Tooru menaikinya. Wakatoshi mengambil kekang dan menariknya. Kiba berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya sebelum melesat berlari membelah padang rumput dan mengepakkan sayap untuk membawa keduanya terbang. Tooru tanpa sadar menjerit di antara ketakutan dan keantusiasan.

Kiba membawa mereka terbang tinggi. Melintasi hutan, menuju mega-mega yang berarak. Lalu mereka mulai menukik turun. Kiba melebarkan sayap, membuat mereka melayang di atas permukaan danau. Tooru tak berhenti merasakan takjub. Ia bahkan bisa bercermin di permukaan air danau. Ujung kaki Kiba menyisir permukaan air, lalu sayapnya yang terbentang dikepakkan sehingga mereka kembali naik ke udara. Kiba membawa mereka mengitari danau. Dan kembali ke daratan.

Keduanya turun dan berterima kasih pada Kiba. Tooru kembali membelai bulu-bulu Kiba. Jantungnya masih berdebaran dilanda rasa takjub yang luar biasa.

“Apa kau menyukainya?”

Tooru mengangguk kencang. “Aku suka sekali! Ini hal terhebat yang terjadi dalam hidupku!”

  
Wakatoshi memeluknya dari belakang. “Kau bisa mempelajarinya pelan-pelan. Sebab pada dasarnya mereka adalah bagian dari alam, kekuatan supranatural yang berkuasa di sepanjang zaman. Tidak akan sulit mempelajarinya, supaya kita tahu bagaimana memperlakukan mereka seperti yang sudah seharusnya.”

Tooru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. “Mohon bantuannya ya, Ushiwaka-chan!”

Wakatoshi mengecup pelipis Tooru dan melepas pelukannya sebentar. Ia mendekat pada Kiba dan melepaskan kekang yang sebelumnya dipasang di bagian depan tubuh Kiba. Sang hypogriff mengapresiasi tindakan Wakatoshi, sebelum berlari di padang mengejar kelinci dan tikus yang tak awas dengan kehadirannya.

“Aku jadi berharap bisa bertemu naga,” ujar Tooru sembari mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Angin lembut mengibarkan rambut cokelatnya yang mulai memanjang dan kimono yang dikenakannya.

“Kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan membawamu menemui salah satunya.”

Tooru nyaris melonjak girang mendengarnya, tapi kakinya yang masih sakit tidak memperkenankannya berlaku demikian. Wakatoshi mendekat, menepuk sayang puncak kepala tooru sebelum menarikan jemarinya pada helai rambut Tooru. Tooru memeluk Wakatoshi erat-erat, yang dibalas Wakatoshi dengan gestur yang sama. Ia lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tooru. Tooru memejamkan matanya. Menikmati padang rumput terbuka di musim semi, bersama Wakatoshi.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
